itsaconspiracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Conspiracy Wiki:Manual of Style
This page will detail how articles are to look here on Conspiracy wiki. As a wiki, things must look organized and a standard layout and feel across the site is essential to this. Basic Layout Pages should begin with an opening paragraph detailing what is commonly known about the subject of the page and plant hints that what is known by the public is not actually true. From there, a new level two heading should be created called The Truth. It is in this section that you will place the truth. Detail what is actually happening with the subject and how it is that the public does not know about this. From here, the layout is up to the writer. As many headers from there as the writer feels necessary are allowed but as long as they are a part of the truth, they should be level 3 headings. Images may be used on any and all articles and are encouraged. Attempt to find pictures that really capture what it is you are saying the truth is. Page categorization is hard on this wiki but please try to categorize your page when you make it. Please note that, instead of just bolding the words "The Truth," we prefer you use this syntax: makes . Tone The tone of an article is largely up to the writer but a neutral tone and perspective are best to be used when in doubt. This means an article should be informative as well as making jokes. It should read in the style of a factual wikis pages. Language As this is a humor site, a certain amount of harsher language is permitted. This is not to be abused though. Be careful with it, it does not need to be spammed just because it is allowed. Articles which abuse the use of curse words will be asked to be changed or deleted. Convention For standard grammatical purposes, this site will use the American convention. While not all users use American convention natively, the majority of editors do and as such, will be the convention that articles take here. For reference, see below. Also see American and British English spelling differences on Wikipedia. Humor The biggest part of this site is the humor. Articles must be funny. All readers should get a laugh from reading the article. Do not gear humor towards one group or say only some people will get it. It needs to be generally accessible humor, the more over the top, the better. Deletions Any page found not meeting these standards will be asked to be revised in order to bring them up to standard. Should the article continue to not meet the standards after a time, it will be deleted. Admins have discretion to judge what does and does not meet these standards. This, however, does not discourage having Stub articles for a time. Articles we have too many of Whenever a good article is made, people tend to try and recreate it on a similar article. This leads to us having a bunch of half assed articles on the same subject. To avoid this, we ask that you avoid making articles on the following. * Wikia users/related content * Pokémon * LOSDES-related items M